The invention concerns a closed smoke generating apparatus for generating smoke from wood sawdust or other organic particulate materials by avoiding open combustion. It is especially suitable for use with a closed air food processing system which is independent of outside air temperature and humidity conditions.
In utilizing a completely closed air food processing system for treating and smoking food products, such as ham, bacon, sausage, fish and the like, a major problem is effectively introducing traditional wood smoke for processing such foods. Known smoke generating means, however, all have operated on an open principle requiring introduction of at least some outside air. This manner of generating smoke would be totally unsuitable for use in a closed processing system, which operates independently of outside conditions and ordinarily at a pressure above atmospheric pressure. Thus, an object of this invention is the provision of an efficient, self contained, closed smoke generating apparatus which can be incorporated as an integral part of a closed air food processing apparatus.